Now Or Never
by DrarryMyLove
Summary: Fremione Yule ball


I dont own any of the characters. If you recognize it as harry potter material it's probably jk Rowlings. I wish I did though.

The Yule Ball was coming up and all that was on her mind was that everyone else had their dates already and she hadn't asked anyone. It wasn't that no one wanted to go with her it was just that she didn't have the courage to ask the one she wanted to bring if he would attend with since she stepped foot on the train her first year and started meeting people there was one person who caught her eye. He was funny, a dreamer, and of course he was a ginger. it wasn't the ginger most would expect though, she had fallen for Fred one of the infamous Weasley twins. Although both Fred and George were identical in image in heart Fred was different. He was a prankster like his brother but he had a conscience to just know what to do when it came to those he cared about.

Ever since she started going to the burrow on Holliday and in the summer with Ron and Harry she had never seen any indication of anything more between her and Fred, only that she was like his sister to him. As much as it hurt to think about she would push through everything else and try to move on. Upon trying to distract her romance to the boy of her age, did all she could to forget about Fred but it never worked. There was a bit of jealousy when she saw Ron with Lavender but that was because she knew Ron was happier than she could be.

Fred POV

George comes bounding into the dorms with a big smile on his face, hey Gred Yule Ball is coming you got your date yet?  
Nah Forge I'm not going, what's got you so cheerful?  
Not going?! What's the matter can't dance without tripping over your own feet? He joked.  
No. There's no point in going if you have to go alone.  
Alone. What in the world are you talking about? Everyone has been asking us to go.  
I know George. But there's only one person I want to go with and if I can't then I don't want to be there. He knew that George knew who he meant but George said nothing.

Fred had been in love with Hermione since her second year. Every year that passed she not only became more easy going but she also became more beautiful and more determined. The only problem was that he didn't know if she had any interest in him. It didn't seem to him that she did besides,why would a smart and independent woman like her go for a childish prankster like him when she could have a smart brave and important man, like Harry for instance. It wasn't until her third year that he realized that if he didn't have her he didn't want anyone at all. Fred felt a tear fall down his face as he thought.

George POV

I couldn't stand to see my brother like this.I remembered what he told me at the beginning of last year. He said that he loved Hermione and he could not see himself with anyone else so he was going to be only hers forever. When I asked him why and he said that she was the only person who could complete the puzzle to his life more than myself I knew that this was real and that he knew what he wanted. I had to do something... But what...

Hey Freddy don't feel so down, what says things won't start looking up for you, I tried to sound sure of the situation but I don't think I did very well as I wasn't sure of the situation either. Fred looked at me gloomily and replied, it won't matter George. I'm just not her type... And walked to his bed in the dorm. I waited to see if he would come back out and when he didn't I followed behind him. I walked in and he had been staring at the ceiling.i sat on the edge of his bed. Fred are you sure you love her and it's not just infatuation? Fred nodded held out his wand and said, "_expecto patronum"_ from the end of his wand came a patronus, it was a book with a worm and apple on it. All I could do was stare at it. From that moment I knew Fred was most surely in love. Quickly making up an excuse I said Oh shit I gotta go Fred I have detention with Snape in 20 minutes and brushed out of the dorm.

I gotta go find Hermione, she can give me advice without me letting on why... Now where to find her... Maybe she is in the library remembering his brothers patronus was a book worm.

I finally got to the library when I opened the door and took a step in I collided with someone . Oh shit! Sorry bout that was all I could say. I had to find Hermione. I had to know some things. Looking at who I had collided with I saw bushy brown hair and couldn't help but smile. I had found her. In a very unusual way but I had found her.  
Hey Mione sorry about that.

Hermione POV

I'm just leaving the library after not being able to study because the only thing I could Think about was Fred. I figured I would go to the kitchens and visit the elves in the meantime when SMACK, I was on the floor with my books scattered all around around me I look and see George. I look around to see if Fred was with him. But no Fred. My heart sank as I remembered the day dreams I had had while studying. Maybe I'm just stupid to hope that Fred sees me as more, maybe there really is nothing.

George POV

Hermione noticed it was me and looked around. I could have sworn her face fell when she noticed it was just me, but that may have been wishful thinking on Fred's part. But I had to talk to her.

Hey Mione I have something to ask you...  
Sure what is it? She said  
Are you going to the ball?  
I don't know yet she sighed. Maybe I will but it seems pointless to go alone.  
Where have heard that before I chuckled  
What's so funny George? You probably don't have a date yet either. Actually Mione I got asked today. And I said yes.

Impressive George I'm guessing Fred beat you to the chase though as he usually does with everything though.  
Actually no I won this time Mione, for once. He has someone he wants to ask but he hasn't.  
Her heart sank she was right he didn't see her as anything more.  
Why hasn't he?  
It's simple Mione. He's scared.  
Scared of what!  
I looked down trying not to give it all away. Rejection.  
So you are telling me one of the infamous Weasley twins is afraid of rejection when he could have his pick of any of the girls and almost all of them would say yes and he won't ask her!  
Pretty much Mione. Thinking quick i said, so, You say almost any girl would say yes, does that include girls like you?  
I saw a light blush touch her cheeks.  
I um uh wh- why girls like me. I'm just p- plain and no fun she stuttered.  
Still thinking fast I said, Put it this way Mione between you and me if you could have anyone say yes to you who would it be? She looked at me looked down and said, I swear to Merlin if you tell anyone I will find a way to backfire your pranks on yourself for the rest of your life. Got it?  
I gulped yes Mione.  
George if I could have my "pick of the boys" I would go with Fred.  
My mind relaxed. Well this was easier than I expected  
She started tearing up. I love Fred and all I'll ever be to him is a sister, you don't understand what it's like George.  
No mine I don't. But I know someone who does. And I feel it as much as they do. I gotta go though. Relax, I think you have potions in 10 minutes anyway.  
Ok thanks George.  
I gotta get back to Fred I said starting to run as soon as I was out of Hermione's view.

Hey Freddy wake up I yelled as I got through the portrait guarding the common room entrance and ran into the dorm. What George? Can't you see I was sleeping? Sorry but we gotta go.  
Go where George? What's gotten into you?  
Let's go Fred you have to get a date for the ball and I know where to find the perfect person.  
George you know I only want Hermione.  
Come with me Fred at least see if I picked someone good enough. Then if not you can kill me for waking you up later,  
Fine where are we going?

Fred POV

I'm laying asleep having dreams of the woman I love when I was awoken by George screaming at me to wake up and let's go because he has found me a possible date.  
He should know I don't want anyone but Hermione I have told him enough for him to know. But I can't resist tormenting him for who he may have picked so I decided to go along with it.  
Fine where are we going?  
He turned looked at me and said the dungeons.  
I swear to merlin George if you are trying to hook me up with a slytherin I'm going to be pissed.  
Just let's go he said, hurry.  
We finally got to the dungeons up the corridor from snakes classroom and said keep a close eye, I'll point her out. As students started shuffling out George said there and pointed, where? All I see is harry Hermione and Ickle ronniekins. Exactly. George stated You are going to ask Hermione. What! You know she will say no. Are you trying to humiliate me?

Remember how I said I think things will look up?  
Yeah and your point?  
I've got that feeling again. Go Fred now or never.  
Those three words rang through my mind. _Now or never... Now or never... Now or never.. _You know what George you are right about the now or never, but if you are wrong about your good feeling I'm gonna murder you you git.  
Ok now go he nagged.  
I started to walk up behind the trio. Once I was about to call out her name I lost my nerve. So I called out to Harry. Oi Harry!  
All three of them stopped and turned around, Harry looked at him and said hey what's up Fred?  
You guys ready for the ball? I asked thinking quick.  
He laughed, Ron and I are but Hermione isn't she is still dateless, Ron sniggered,  
I could feel myself shooting death glares at him, oh we'll hopefully that will change. Hermione sighed. It probably won't. Pokemon here goes nothing Hey Mione don't look so down come walk talk to me, I know it's your free period. And I need someone to confide in.  
He saw a nervous look come to her face, and she slowly spoke uh sure I'll meet up with you two after ok Harry?

And just like that we turned around and started to walk.

Let's get away from snape's room shall we?  
I can't argue with that she laughed.  
_Oh how much I love the sound of her laugh_  
So what's up Fred you seem troubled  
I stopped  
Um, uh, my thoughts were yelling at me _Now or never now or never_  
I sighed and looked down. Now or never,  
I looked up and said  
will you go to the ball with me?

Hermione POV

We started walking and Fred was seeming more and more uncomfortable.  
Even with the snape jokes I knew something was wrong ,when he sighed and looked Down I was about to say something when he looked up and he said, will you go to the ball with me?i felt my jaw drop, if it wasn't attached it would have hit the floor. I couldn't believe it. Fred was again looking down. Fred? Do you mean it? Or is it a Weasley joke and George is gonna jump out any second and laugh.  
He looked up and said I mean it Mione.  
I couldn't believe my ears, we'll I said if you are serious then yes Fred I will go with you.

Fred POV

If you are serious then yes Fred I will go with you. Felt myself starting to smile, she said Yes! Ok Mione I'll see you at the ball. Be ready, don't take an hour like all the other women,  
I gotta go I have transfiguration in 5 and you know Mcgonnagall.  
She laughed. Ok bye Fred.

POV Both

H-_I can't Believe he asked me_  
F-_I can't believe she said yes!_  
H-_I don't have a dress shit_,  
F-_I'll have to ask George to borrow some dress robes_

Fred POV

I walked back to the common room neither harry or Ron was there but George was sitting in the arm chair waiting.  
So? How did it go he asked.  
Never mind he said looking at me, by that smile it was a success.  
She said yes George. And I walked up to the dorm to rest.  
Every day up until the ball seemed to drag on. I wouldn't tell anyone who I was going with  
And apparently neither did she, she said they had to wait and see.

The night of the ball had arrived, I had spent three hours making sure I was ready, now waiting in the hall for my date, after all the other peoples dates had shown up she still wasn't there. George I gulped, do you think she stood me up?  
George didn't answer. When I looked at him he was staring at the stairs. At the end of the stairs stood Hermione, _Oh My God, she looks so gorgeous_. I walked up and took her arm and started to walk to the hall with her. I heard gasps as we walked in. Ron ran up and said that's your date? Fred? I should have known when neither of you would say who you were going with. We both smiled and kept a few dances we sat down with some drinks and relaxed, having fun Mione? She smiled. All of a sudden a slow couples song started to play I stood up and held out my hand. May I have this dance?  
Of course she giggled, while we were dancing she looked atme and said you have been different lately what's up. When the song is over you will see Mione. I could tell she did not fully understand but she took my answer anyway. To our right Dumbledore was dancing with Mcgonnagall. He gave me a knowing look and a nod as the song ended. I whispered to Hermione let's go come on. I got us to the middle of the crowd and fumbled ores voice echoed around the hall. Boys and girls ladies and gentlemen in a circle please. After everyone had done what they were told he gave me a nod. I pulled Hermione to the center of the circle, Fred she started wha- I started to speak,

Mione,  
You are a beautiful and smart young witch.  
And I am honored that you have been my companion to the ball.  
But this night has something I don't want, and that's an end.  
You are the missing piece to my puzzle the one who completes me,  
Hermione Jean Granger  
I love you dearly with all of my heart and soul, and I want nothing more than to be yours forever, will you marry me?

I I heard her gasp as I pulled the ring out and her eyes filled with tears, I love you too Fred you have no idea how happy you make course I will marry you. Between the awes and the wolf whistles in the background I heard a what?! and a thud, I looked around to see Ron had fainted. I chuckled took Hermione into my arms and gave her a soft kiss. Then retreated into the crowd with her as others shuffled around when another song began to play.


End file.
